1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to the electrical connector with latches to automatic lock an electronic package mounted to the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent publication No. 2842789 issued to Zhu on Nov. 29, 2006 discloses an electrical connector used for connecting a package. The electrical connector is a Pin Gray Array (PGA) type connector which comprises an insulative base receiving a plurality of contacts, a cover mounted upon the base, and a lever driving the cover horizontally moved along the base. An electronic package is mounted upon an upper surface of the cover so that a plurality of terminal pins insert into the cover and electrically connect with the contacts of the base. The clamping force of the contacts acted between the electronic package and the electrical connector maybe not reliable to hold the electronic package during shock and vibration tests.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.